Secrets and Feelings Revealed
by Nightmare Knight Zero
Summary: People close to Conan start to find out who he really is! Along the way Kaitou Kid's is also being revealed. Will Kaito and Shinichi notice the people they love are spying on them? This all happened because of a Garden, a story, family secrets, and a pendent. KaiShin story! (Don't like BxB don't read)
1. Detective Boys Start it First!

**Secrets and Feelings Revealed**

_Hey everyone I'm GreyFairy and this is my first story, hope you like it!_

**I do not own Detective Conan in any way,shape, or form!**

"I love anime" talking/thoughts

"_I love anime" singing/whispering_

**"I love anime" dark tone/talking loudly/screaming**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Conan!"

Conan turned around to see his friends the 'Detective Boys'. He saw Genta waving at him to come over. So he caught up with them.

"Conan-kun, where's Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Ah, she told me Professor and her would be going to a science convention." Conan responded.

"Awww... Ai-chan is so luck, she got to miss school today." Ayumi said.

As they continued to walk towards the school, Conan stared at the sky. Many lyrics went through his mind on what to sing today. Even though he sang badly in front of his friends, he sang perfectly alone where no one could hear him.

Ayumi and the two boys looked at Conan spacing out with a smile on his face. The Detective Boys looked at each other and knew together something was up with Conan. As 'good' friends of Conan, they secretly decided to follow him after school.

*After a long day of school*

DB's POV (Detective Boys)

The Group said their goodbyes and parted, or not. The Detective Boys– Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko– followed Conan. They saw him go into the book store with a smile on his face. Mitsuhiko saw him buy a Sherlock Holmes book, two other mystery books, and a... Song Book?! The others were surprised at the news and continued follow Conan without being noticed.

Conan's POV

"Alright! Lucky, the song book I wanted to buy was still there." Conan thought. He continued walking until he found his special garden. The place was called 'Fairy Garden'. Conan had heard a story about the garden when he found it.

DB's POV

Conan sat down on a stone bench and looked through the song book. Searching for a song that will match the garden, since it was the day the Fairy and the Boy died.

Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, and Genta looked at the Garden. It was amazing filled with black, grey, and white roses. It's not everyday you see a garden filled with only those colors. They turned their attention back to Conan who was flipping through the Song Book. The Detective Boys saw his eyes widen and his face turned into a smile just like when they were solving cases. They never expected the scene after that smile.

Conan singing...

Conan's POV

"I found it!" Conan said happily inside his head. The song he is going to sing is 'Memories of Our Time Together'. Conan looked at the lyrics and took a deep breath. Conan started to sing.

" _Everyday, you come for me with a smile on your face~  
You've became my white light and guided me out of the darkness...  
No matter what I will never forget you because you are the one that saved me~  
I am truly yours and so I will not leave you~  
Don't you think it hurts me when your not in front of me~ Now sing along with me!~  
We use to play our usual tricks, and we had fun~  
My memories of us and our time will always stay with me for the eternity...  
Even if we disappear~_"

Conan took in some air and water afterwards. The feeling of a song just makes him happy. He put his stuff away in his bag except for one of his mystery book, and took out a pill. Haibara gave it to him since he did something good, he received a reward (Haibara... is Shinichi a dog?) which was a prototype antidote for the poison, then he went in his bag to pull out Shininch's clothes. He pulled the bigger clothes over him and took off his smaller clothes, so he wouldn't strip out in the open. The pill went into his mouth and the pill started working. The pain went through, but soon ended and was back to being Kudo Shinichi. Haibara told him the effects will last for two days. Since both of them and the FBI stopped the black organization, Shinichi could appear more in public. Also another organization was also caught, a sister organization. Shinichi put Conan's clothes away and sat to read his book for a while.

DB's POV

The Detective boys where in a total state if shock. Their best friend Conan was really good at sing and he just turned into a teenager who looked like Kudo Shinichi?! Conan said to them that Shinichi-niisan was his cousin. The group decided to continue to skip school tomorrow and follow the Kudo guy.

*time skip*

The next day, The Detective boys meet up close to the Kudo mansion. First came Mitsuhiko, then Ayumi, and finally Genta. They continued they're following of Conan/ Shinichi.

Shinchi's POV

Shinichi woke up and dressed up for school. First he took his black coffee to wake him up though. Then he walked out the gates and to school. On the way a white phantom thief came into mind. " I haven't seen him in awhile... Hmmm..." Shinichi thought. When he got to school, he almost met a hand that was going to slap his face. Shinichi noticed it and dodged it calmly while putting his outside shoes away. Ran had tried to slapped him again, but missed.

"Yo Ran..." Shinichi said facing towards her.

"Shinichi! Receive your punishment for not showing up at school for forever." Ran said throwing some kicks and punches.

"Sorry, but I need my face with no bruises. I have some cases to solve after school today." Shinichi said walking away to the classroom.

"Mou! SHINICHI!" Ran said while heading to the class room too.

DB's POV (I think?)

Following along was the Detective Boys. They were found the by the kind Principal who was telling them that they should be in school, but the kids said that might want to come to this school when they enter high school. As a kind Principal he led them to a classroom for observing the students. The teacher and the class faced toward them.

"Miss Alice, would you mind if these kids observe the class to day?" The Principal asked.

"Sure, I don't mind..." Miss Alice said. The Principal left and everyone had the eyes on them.

Then Miss Alice asked if the would please introduce themselves. They nodded and started.

"You guys can call me Genta!" He said happily.

"I'm Mitsuhiko!" He laughed.

"I'm Ayumi, I hope we can be friends." She said giving a friendly smile and bow.

"And we're..." They said fixing a pose together, "The Detective Boys!"

After that the class laughed. Ran who wasn't paying attention heard the 'Detective Boys' part. She stood up getting everyone's attention.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ran asked surprised.

"Gomen Ran-neechan... We kind of followed you without thinking. Hahaha..." Mitsuhiko said lying.

"Do you know them Ran?" Miss Alice asked. Ran looked up and nodded.

"There Conan-kun's friends from school." She answered.

With that covered they went on with class.

Shinichi's POV

Shinichi was worried but didn't show it. "Shoot, I forgot to tell them I was going to be gone for a few days..." He thought. He sighed, "Oh well, their not doing any damage."

No POV

*Lunch break*

Shinchi took out his lunch and set it on his desk. Ran, Sonoko, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta went over to his desk. They all ate together and talked. Genta looked at Shinichi and decide to do talk to him.

"Ne Nii-san, you look a lot like Conan." Genta said. And it got everyone around the table attention. While Shinichi choked on his drink a little.

Shinichi looked at him and said, "Yeah he is a relative of mine, guess it's just genes."

"Shinichi-niisan, are you Ran-neechan's boyfriend?" Ayumi asked.

At this Shinichi fell out of his chair and laughed awkwardly while getting up. "No, I told her that I only liked her like a sister." He said.

"No way?! Ran is that true?!" Sonoko asked.

"Yes, I guess it wasn't meant to be." Ran answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Huh?!" Sonoko said.

Mitsuhiko looked at Shinchi scanning him up and down. He the got something. "Are you okay Kudo-san? You look stiff."

Shinichi then sweat drop and hit his face on the desk. Then looked at him, "I'm okay Mitsuhiko-kun."

"Demo Kudo-san, you also keep shifting you weight for some reason. Are you hiding something?" Mitsuhiko said.

"Ah, that's because..." Shinichi pulled something out of his back pocket. "I have this in my pocket." In Shinichi's pocket was a pendent. There was a oval indigo jewel in the middle and the frame was black.

"Beautiful~" Ayumi said.  
"Wow!" Genta and Mitsuhiko said together.

"That's amazing..." Ran and Sonoko said looking at the pendent.

Shinichi put it in his pendent in his a secret compartment in his bag.

"So what's with the pendent?" Sonoko asked.

"My Dad and his friend made this for me. The jewel on this pendent is half of another jewel. My dad's friend put the other half of the jewel on another pendent and gave it to his son or daughter probably." (A little confusing, I know) Shinichi explained. "Though my dad did tell me it was a different color, hmm... I think he said it was blue like my eye color..." Shinichi said.

Just then the bell went off and everyone returned to sit back down in their seats.

*afternoon classes finish and school ended*

Everyone was walking until they heard a man yell. Shinichi ran ahead of the group to see a man through the window of his house stabbed in the heart. When the others arrived, he told Ran to call the police. He then checked the man's body and room afterwards. After awhile the police came with Inspector Megeru, Takagi-keji, and Sato-keji.

They gathered three suspects and did the regular check ups to find the culprit.

DB's POV

The Detective Boys watched Shinichi at work. He acted just like Conan. His movements, facial expressions, looking around, asking questions, and thinking. Finally, his expression when he go his answer.

No POV

"Inspector Megeru, I figured it out. The suspect is among the three people in that group- Tamaki Azumi, Sakura Danna, and Fiel Akura.(names I made up)" Shinichi said.

"Then let's hear your deduction Shinichi-kun." Megeru-keibu said.

"The culprit built at mini ride along the ceiling. There was also a timer to kill the victim at the exact time. The culprit was a craft person who worked with contractions. I believe the culprit is you Sakura Danna!" Shinichi said. "You made a little pinball game into a weapon. The ball rode along the tracks on the ceiling and hit a button. And a little compartment in the wall let the knife go."

"You have no proof, no evidence!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I do actually...," he said waking over to the desk and pulling out his pocket knife. He then pushed the knife into the wall and a cracked open. The rest of the way Shinichi pulled to open crack to reveal a compartment with a spring. " You probably didn't have enough time to cover it up. So this is our evidence. If we find your fingerprints inside, you lose the game, so will you tell us the truth."

Sakura Danna got on her knees,"That man, he left our family for a devil women." She started. "Our life was peaceful, with our children, then it happened... A women black mailed him to leave our family and come to her. If he loved our family so much, why did he leave us alone?"

"It's probably because the women who black mailed him, planed to hurt you and your kids. He didn't want for your family to get hurt so he had to go." Shinichi said.

Sakura Danna cried with her hands to her face. After that the police then took her away to the station for further questioning. The Detective Boys were amazed at Shinichi skill.

They parted and The Detectives Boys continued to follow and were lead back to the Garden.

Shinichi's POV

"Let's sing another song again..." Shinichi laughed and spread his arms.

"_I found out your secret~,  
It was a shock once I found out!  
But it was a relief to me~  
Because I have the same feelings for you~  
This white color surrounds us,  
And let me tell you~  
I love you too~  
So let's smile and make memories~_"

Shinichi was so into the song he didn't notice a white cladded thief sitting down in front of him. The Detective Boys were surprised the thief was sitting down calmly listening to Shinichi. Once Shinichi finished he was panting and finally notice it was dark with Kaitou Kid in front of him.

"What... Are you... Doing here Kid?" Shinichi said panting.

"I heard a sweet voice singing that's all, but I didn't expect it to be you. I thought you don't sing at all you know. So why are you in Japan? Shouldn't you be overseas solving cases?" Kid talked and asked.

Just then Shinichi felt his heart hurt again. 'Wait, isn't the antidote suppose to last till tomorrow.' He thought. He clutched his clothes over his heart. Shinichi started breathing harder and faster.

Kid got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Meitantei-san are you alright?! Hey Meitantei-san ?!" Kid asked worriedly.

**"AHHHHH!"** Shinichi screamed. He shrunk back into Conan.

"Huh?! Tantei-kun? What, but how? Kid said confused.

"Oi Kid, do me a favor and hand me my bag please." Conan asked.

Kid gave Conan his– well Shinichi's bag and changed into his small clothes.

"Kid, I'll tell you the truth. The black organization forced me to eat a poison to kill me, but there was a side effect. It turned me to well, Edogawa Conan, as you see now. Haibara also took the same drug to betray the organization and escape. At the moment she's trying to find an antidote to turn me back to normal. My real age is 17, and real identity is Kudo Shinichi." Conan said.

"I see..., from what I just witness your telling the truth. Though, how did you become Shinichi and went back to Conan?" Kid asked.

"Haibara made a temporary antidote, but if I take it all the time I'll build resistance to it." Conan explained.

"Hmm... Okay." Kid said. He held out his hand and a puff of smoke appeared. Once it was clear, in the magician's hand was a cerulean blue rose.

"For you Tantei-kun, for your well done singing." Kid grinned at Conan.

"Thanks..." Conan said taking the Rose from him.

"I might as well tell some people to visit this lovely garden." Kid said looking around.

"You can't! This is my secret place where I can come clear my mind and sing. This is where I can be alone where no one can find me. Where no death can find me and disturb me..." Conan said alarmed.

Kid looked at Conan. Then gave a warm smile. "Alright then Tantei-kun..., on one condition. I get to come here and listen to you sing and see the garden." Kid then smirked after saying the last sentence.

Conan thought about it and said fine. The Magician did a cartwheel and chuckled.

" I might as well tell you the story about the Garden then." Conan said getting Kid's Attention.

"This Place is called the 'Fairy Garden'. A long time a go, a Fairy in black came here to be alone and sing. It sang sweet songs of happiness and love, but the Fairy would always cry while singing. Then one day a lost Boy around the area heard the Fairy boy in black singing his song. The said Boy followed the voice to this garden. He looked around and found all the roses in the garden black. The Boy got close to the voice to see a crying fairy. He went over and put the Fairy in his hand. The boy walked over to a stone bench and sat down. He started to comfort the Fairy to rid away his tears. Once the crying stopped the fairy noticed him. The Fairy seemed scared at first, but the Boy just gave him a warm smile. Somehow magically, the black roses in the garden few roses turned into white or grey, one by one. From then on both of them kept meeting each other and keeping each other happy. The Fairy sang songs to the Boy every time he came and the Boy gave him treats in return with a smile. They both continued their meeting till they died." Conan said.

Kid bent down to Conan and put something on him. And disappeared. Conan looked down to find a jewel necklace on him.

**"Kid teme!"** Conan said to the sky. It was the Black Master Necklace Kid stole last week.

DB's POV

Mean while The Detective boy took in all the information they received. Conan being Kudo Shinichi, Haibara and Conan's mature atmosphere also secret whispers, Conan being able to solve tough cases, finally Haibara &amp; Conan's being extremely smart. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko realized everything now. But now they need to keep it a secret from Conan an Haibara. The group knew it would make the two worry about them.

So they went home and tried to calm down.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it!

I'll updated soon :)


	2. Their Friends Are Second to Find out!

**Hey Everyone It's me, GreyFairy again :)**

**Here's your update!**

**Shinichi:** GreyFairy does not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form. Thank you for reading Fairy's first story!

**Kaito Kid:** Now Ladies and Gentelmen, let the Story continue!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kaito POV

"Seriously, it's such a big surprise that Tantei-kun was Meitantei-san." Kaito said quietly to himself on the way to school. Kaito made it to the classroom and sat down at his desk thinking about the Fairy Garden.

'A lost boy around the area heard the Fairy boy in black singing his song. The said boy followed the voice to this garden.' Kaito remembered Conan say that yesterday. "Did that mean he was the lost Boy and Shinichi was the Fairy?," Kaito thought and shook his head,"no way... It's just a coincidence."

"-aito!, Kaito!, BaKaito!" Aoko said shouting, pulling Kaito out of his thoughts.

"What is it Aoko?! And so early in the morning!" Kaito exclaimed.

"What?! I've been calling your name like 30 times and you didn't answer. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm fine Aoko, I was just thinking of something." Kaito said.

"Probably thinking on how to do your next heist, ne Kaitou Kid." Hakuba said walking towards them.

Kaito hit his face on the desk and looked at him again. "I'm not Kid!"

"Yeah right... Just wait till I put you behind bars." Hakuba said.

"Soon enough you'll be one of my followers too Kaito-kun." Akako smiled happily.

*skip to lunch*

KF POV (Kaito's Friends)

Kaito got up from his seat and walked out. His friends Aoko, Hakuba , and Akako saw him walk away secretly away form the class. They followed him to where he stopped and took out his phone.

"Hello? Jii-chan?" Kaito said.

"Ah, yes Young Master Kaito?" The other line on the phone said. It was a old man's voice.

"I'll be home late tonight so you don't have to make me dinner." Kaito said placing a card on the wall and took a pen to write.

"I understand Young Master, is there anything else I should know?" Jii-san said.

"Oh yeah, I'll be using my Kid outfit while I'm out. Don't worry about me being caught I'll be using my glider and magic, so I'll be prepared." He said.

"Okay then Young Master, be safe. Bye, *click- beep beep*" The call ended and Kaito put his phone away. Kaito finished writing on the card and his friends were able to see a Kid doodle at the corner of the card. He whistled for one of his near by doves. One came down and landed on his arm.

"Karou deliverer this notice to Tantei-kun will you?" Kaito smiled when the dove gave a coo and took the card in it's beak flying off.

The group then looked at one another and thought it was best to find out more about what Kaito was doing and what was going on.

*school's over*

The group watched Kaito go into his house and he didn't come out till it got dark. Then they saw a figure in the roof in White grinning. The figure jumped off the roof and a glider appeared fly straight. Hakuba, Aoko, and Akako followed the glider's path and saw it descend into a garden. They peeked through the gate and saw no one other than Kaito Kid. He was looking around for something they thought, but their thoughts changed after Kid said something.

No POV

"Oi~ Tantei-kun~" Kid said. Their was no answer, but instead a soccer ball flying at maximum speed to his face. Of course Kid dodged it by moving to the side.

"Kid... Seriously the one day I need to clear my mind and you had to send me a notice telling me you were coming to the Garden." Conan said annoyed.

"Promises are promises Tantei-kun." Kid said smiling.

"Then be quiet..." Conan said and sighed. Then Conan took a deep breath and started singing.

_"When will this curse break away from me~!  
I want to have a normal day when I can be free~  
The tears I always hear! And the crying turns into screaming~!  
Someone, Anyone!  
Break these chains Away so I can be free~!  
I have hope someone will save me from the darkness that surrounds me~!"_

Conan sang at the end.

Kaito smiled and Conan fell into the soft grass.

"Nice song Tantei-kun." Kid made another cerulean blue rose appear again and gave it to him. Then he sat in the grass right next to him.

"Your no better second generation Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito." Conan said.

"Ah, I've been found out by Tantei-kun?!" Kid said in a woman's voice.

"Professor Agase helped me out, along with Haibara. Learn to keep your hair all together Kaito." Conan mocked. (What Conan means is Kaito should not let strands of hair fall off his head)

"Don't tell me how to keep my hair neat. If I were to keep it neat like your hair, then I'd look like you true form Tantei-kun." Kaito said. Changing into his normal clothes.

"You could say we're even now. I know your Kuroba Kaito and you know I'm Kudo Shinichi." Conan said.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Kaito said picking Conan.

"Hey Kaito! What are you doing?!" Conan said now alert.

"You'll see in 3... 2.. 1." A puff of smoke surrounded them. Conan could feel touches along his body. Once the smoke cleared. Conan was now wearing a cerulean blue Victorian style dress and was holding the blue rose. On his ring finger was The Lover's Ruby Heart that Kid stole a month ago.

"Stop doing that Kaito!" Conan said struggling in Kaito's arms.

"Now, now Cona–" but was cut off when Conan struggled really hard and they both fell on the floor.

Kaito and Conan where now on the grass. Out of everything they could have done while falling, they were kissing. That's right, when they fell their lips locked.  
Conan and Kaito immediately separated from each other and blushed.

A few moments of silence past.

"We will never speak of this..." Conan said.

"Agreed."  
Kaito said.

Then Kaito changed back into his Kid costume. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, here's an invitation to one of my heist that's happening tomorrow. Since it's a day off for school tomorrow I'll see you in the Garden first. Don't be late Tantei-kun." Kid said and disappeared.

"Geeze now I have to go home like this..." Conan said with a sweat drop. "I'll return the jewel to the police tomorrow, I'm tried."

KF POV

Kaito's friends just stared through the garden with there mouth open. 1 the chibi boy was actually Kudo Shinichi and was good at singing, 2 Kaitou Kid was really Kuroba Kaito, and 3 both of them were close. For the time being they went home to sleep.

*Next Day*

Ran POV

The next morning Kaitou Kid's notice was broadcast on TV. At the Detective Agency Conan, Ran, and Mouri Kogoro were eating breakfast.

"Bye Ran-neechan!" Conan said before running to the door.

"Ah, wait Conan-kun where are you going?!" Ran asked, but Conan was out the door. Ran had to run after him. Though she had a feel to hide after he turned around. Conan was being really secretive lately that Ran started to worry, so she followed him. She also remembered last night that Conan had come back wearing girl clothing and had the Lover's Ruby Heart with him, that Kid stole a month ago.

Soon Conan reached his destination. Ran peeked into where he went in, inside was a garden filled with black, grey, and white roses. She then threw her attention back at Conan who was now flipping through a song book.

"Now I see, Conan-kun must be practicing. Though he might not be getting any better with his vocals. Sorry Conan-kun..." Ran sweat dropped cause she knew he was tone-deaf like Shinichi.

"Ah man! I need to find that song I was suppose to sing today!" Conan said aloud.

Ran looked at him,"He's been coming here a lot? Since when?"

"I found it! Thank Kami-sama!" Conan said happily. Just then a figure in white landed down gracefully onto the grass. As he stood up he gave Conan a happy smile using his poker face.

"Good Morning Tantei-kun~" Kaitou Kid said making a cerulean blue rose appear and giving it to Conan.

"Morning, And just why can't you not be in the Fairy Garden for one day?" Conan asked preparing to sing.

"Because them I won't be able to see my adorable Tantei-kun, who just loves to sing like the Black Fairy." Kid answered back teasingly.

"Okay, now be quiet..." Conan replied.

Ran was listening to the two who were taking. Kaitou Kid was right there in front of Conan, but why didn't he call the police. Also how can Kid just have a normal conversation with him like they were both 17.

Conan took a breath,

_" The roses that appear around me have gone Black~  
These feelings and emotions chain me!~  
Can't you see I'm suffering! My Light just where are you?~  
Don't you see all this darkness can change if you just hold me!~  
The colors of black roses fade, but some still stay the same~  
Grey and White rose have appeared before me because of you!~  
My White Light I Love you~"_

Conan finished.

Ran was amazed he could sing like that. Why did he keep it locked up though? She looked at the two people in the Garden continuing their talk.

"I'm gonna be Shinichi for the day... I'll just tell Ran that I went to stay over at professor Agase's house to sleep over." Conan said walking over to his bag and taking off his clothes. He then placed the bigger clothes over him.

"But what about the resistance thing about the pill?" Kid asked.

"Baro, as long as I don't take it all the time I'll be fine." Conan place the pill in his mouth and swallowed. His heart rate speed up, heart started pounding, and he was getting dizzy. He grew taller and everything was okay.

"I still can't believe your Kudo Shinichi you know." Kid said giving a laugh.

Shinichi smiled at Kid. "Ne Kid... If I disappeared, what would you do?"

"That's random, but to tell you the truth, I don't know..." Kid said shaking his head not trying to think negative things if the Detective really did disappear. The Truth be told, Kid never ever wanted to see his Mentatei disappear or leave him.

Shinichi bowed his head and gave a weak laugh.

Ran was listening to every word of the conversation. 'Conan really was Shinichi!' Ran thought. She moved to a different spot when she saw Shinichi walking to the gate.

"Kaito I'll see you at your heist tonight." Then Shinichi left.

Kaitou Kid vanished in a puff of smoke.

And Ran, she went home and earned a phone call from Conan saying he was staying at Agase's house.

Could anything get worse...

* * *

**GreyFairy:** I think that was fun, na Shinichi Kaito?

**Shinichi:** ... (That was my first kiss)

**Kaito:** *hugs Shinichi* I thought it was great Fairy!

**All:** Thank you for reading! *bows*

**GreyFairy:** I'll update soon, until next time!


	3. Finally the Police and the Task-Force

**GreyFairy:** Hey Everyone updated today!

**Conan:** Fairy-san does not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form!

**Kaitou Kid:** Welcome back to the story everyone...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Inspector Nakamori and Megeru were having a conference with the Kid Task-force and the Police HQ. They were talking about what to do at tonight's Kid event.

"I want to suggest something Megeru-Kebu..." Takagi-keji said.

Both the Kid task force and Police force gave their attention to him.

"What is it Takagi-kun?" Megeru-keibu asked.

"Why don't we just follow Conan, he always manages to get to Kid before the Police and he always brings back the jewels." Takagi-keji explained. "Why don't we just follow him for a day to see what happens, you know, observe him." (So you guys want to stalk him! Hahaha!)

"The brat?!" Nakamori-keibu exclaimed. "But I can see where your going with this, the brat has been really helpful sometimes."

"Yeah, he always says something smart with a mature tone, but then says he saw it on TV with a more child like tone. TVs they don't usually show those kinds of information." Satou-keji said.

"Okay fine, I'll approve on the observation of Conan, but after Kid's heist."  
Megeru-kebu replied.

The people in the room nodded and was final. As soon as the Kid heist was over everyone got ready to follow Conan tomorrow. Shinichi turned back into Conan after the heist too. The next morning was going to be hecktic.

*Next Day*

P&amp;T POV (Police and Task-force)

The Kid Task-force and Police force recorded Conan's every move. While Conan never notice them following him. He did his usual thing and went to the Fairy Garden. On the way their Conan bought a new Sherlock Holmes Book and Song Book. Then he felt one of his phones vibrating in his pocket and took it out. It's Shinichi's phone and the ID caller was 'Ran'. Conan took out his bow tie and changed the dial. The Police were wondering why he needed his bow tie until he used it.

"Hello?" Conan said while using Shinichi's voice.

"Ah! Shinichi, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with Sonoko and I today?" Ran asked.

"Sorry Ran, but I got this case to solve that Megeru-keibu asked me to do." Conan lied and changed his bow dial to Megeru-keibu. " Sorry Ran-san, this is really a big case." Using inspector Megeru's voice.

"I understand Megeru-keibu. Bye" Ran said.

"Bye" Conan said closing his phone and sighed.

The Police were dumbstruck on Conan and what he just did. He was using his cousin's voice and the Inspector's voice. They all kept recording as Conan reached the Garden.

"Now what should I sing today..." Conan thought aloud and sat on the stone bench looking though his new song book.

"Did he just say sing?!" Satou-keji said. Takagi-keji nodded along with a few other officers who knew how Conan sung. What also surprised the police was the rose garden with the black, grey, and white roses.

"Oi Tantei-kun~" a voice said.

The Police didn't know who or where the person's voice came from. It was just sudden that they did a little jump.

"Kid, leave before I give a soccer ball to your face..." Conan warned.

A white cladded figure came out and smiled at him. "But then you'd be breaking our promise Tantei-kun." Kid replied as he walked over to him. "I guess your singing again today." Kid now playing with little magic tricks.

Inspector Nakamori was about to go and get Kid's Attention, but was held down by the task fore and the Police. He was tied and had his mouth was covered. Then everyone looked at the two people in the Garden.

"Yeah, I just found the song that would be perfect." Conan said looking at Kid. He took a deep breath and sung:

_"The darkness surrounds us~  
But Now that your with me,  
Everything seems clear~  
You became my white light,  
And guide me though the Darkness...  
Don't you see that I'm bonded to these chains,  
But of course you break them with your love for me~  
With you at my side we make a grey color,  
I'm the one in Black,  
While you are in White~  
Thank you for being with me until the end~"_

Conan finally ended.

The Police were amazed and surprised that he was so good at singing. Then Kid bent down on one knee and made the regular cerulean blue rose appear in his hand.

"Another great song Tantei-kun." Kid smiled.

"Hm, you know you don't always have to wear your Kaitou Kid outfit all the time you come here." Conan said.

"I guess your right since you know my Identity already." Kid was covered in a cloud of smoke and was wearing regular clothes. "Being Kid can be tiring sometimes, I wonder how Dad put up with it?"

"Well Kaito, for one he did do it for fun." Conan said stretching as he got off the bench.

"What about you Shinichi? Don't you get tired of being Conan." Kaito said sitting down on the grass in front of Conan face to face.

"Baro, I don't have a choice remember. Until there's an antidote for the APTX 4869 poison, then I can't be Shinichi. I can only use the temporary antidote on some occasions or emergencies."

The task force and the police force had their mouths hanging seeing Kids identity, Conan's identity, and information filling the cameras. (Didn't your mother every tell you to keep your mouth closed?)Nakamori almost fainted seeing Kaito too, but kept watching.

"By the way Conan~" Kaito said chuckling a little. Kaito snapped his fingers and smoke covered Conan. Once the smoke cleared Conan was dressed in ocean blue sundress and around his neck was the priceless White Master's Jewel Necklace. Kaito jumped on a rose tree branch, but didn't disappear.

"Kaito! Stop putting girl clothes on me! It's not funny!" Conan exclaimed.

"Ah, but Conan-'chan' you look absolutely adorable!" Kaito said from the tree using a teenage girl's voice. Conan smirked and took something out of his bag.

He started using his childish voice, "Onii-san can you open this for me~" innocently.

Kaito got out of the tree and took the item from him. (Didn't he even know curiosity killed a cat.) When Kaito opened the item, inside were live... Finny creatures...

**"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kaito screamed and Conan just smiled innocently.

"Conan you devil! How did you know I hate those things?!" Kaito said dropping the can on the ground quickly, and the fis— finny creatures still safe.

"I looked over your heists and found that none of them never involved fish, and I thought it was weird. So my deduction was right." Conan explained and dumped the fish he brought into the pond. He took out his bento and tossed Kaito an apple and a drink. "You didn't bring anything to eat lunch right. Just eat that or go to the convenient store to get something."

"I'm fine with this, I don't really eat much unless it's sweets." Kaito said.

"By the way, I want my clothes back on." Conan said.

"No way Conan-'chan'~" Kaito said in a sing song voice.

As Conan and Kaito ate and talked (more like fought over Conan's clothes). The police and task force ate where they we're watching.

"They seem to be on good terms..." Takagi-keji said.

"Uhm..." The others agreed.

"I can't believe Kaito Kuroba is Kaitou Kid..." Inspector Nakamori said.

"You know him Nakamori-keibu?" Satou-keji asked.

"Yeah, he's my daughters childhood friend. He is 17 and goes to Edoko high." Nakamori explained.

"Oi Kaito what did you put in my drink? It tastes funny..." Conan's voice reached the police. They turn to watch the two next to each other talking about Conan's drink.

Kaito gave a big smile,"I put sake in your drink!"

Conan paled, and his heart rate got faster, his head got dizzy and started throbbing. With that Conan pulled a big towel from his bag and threw it over himself, then grew to be Shinichi again.

A hand went and grab the bag being pulled under the blanket.

"Conan?" Kaito said unsure what happened to him.

A dark aurora came from under the blanket. **"Kaito~"** the voice said in a sweet but pissed tone. That blanket came off to reveal a full grown Conan or should we say Shinichi. A lot of soccer balls were in front of him.(from the gadget Professor Agase had made)"I'm gonna knock your head off!" Shinichi said kicking maximin speed balls to Kaito's face.

Of course Kaito dodge all of them quickly because he did not want a face plant with one of those balls. Once all the soccer balls were finished Shinichi tackled Kaito to the ground.

"Wait a second, what happen? You turned back into your true self without the pill!" Kaito asked.

"Kaito sake is also part of the pill that's used to help me revert back to Shinichi!" He said.

"Then tell me before hand what not to do!" Kaito exclaimed switching their position. Kaito straddling Shinichi and Shinichi's back to the ground.

Their faces were inches apart and all it took to close it was Shinichi feeling something poking his back. (it was a small animal he landed on by accident )Which caused him to move forward because of surprise(said animal ran away once Shinichi moved). Kaito and Shinichi's lips met again. This time though they were caught in a daze and Kaito kissed back. Shinichi was the first to recover and moved away, face like a tomatoe. After that Kaito also recovered and blushed lightly think of what he just did.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Takagi-keji said gaping at the scene. Everyone nodded while having a faint blush on their faces.

Shinichi fixed himself as did Kaito and acted as if nothing had happen in the last 10 mins.

"I don't get why I have to return your jewels you stole." Shinichi said with a change of topic.

"What, you expect me to go to the police and say 'Hey Kaitou Kid here, just want to return this jewel' right." Kaito said.

Shinichi just looked at the White Master's Necklace in his hand and flipped it over. There were words on the back of the necklace. 'I am but a boy who was once lost. This necklace was made by my Fairy friend/lover in black. I am called the White Master and owner of the Fairy Garden' the words on the back said.

"Kaito, this Necklace you stole belonged to the lost boy from the story of the Fairy Garden." Shinichi said.

"Are you serious?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, read what's on the back of this necklace." Shinichi handed the necklace to him and Kaito read it.

"Someone find me some information about this Garden." Satou-keji said.

"Hai!" Some police offers said and went off.

A few minutes later they came back with the information.

Yumi took the information and read it too them:  
"This Place is called the 'Fairy Garden'. A long time a go, a Fairy in black came here to be alone and Sing. It sang sweet songs of happiness and love, but the Fairy would always cry while singing. Then one day a lost boy around the area heard the Fairy boy in black singing his song. The said boy followed the voice to this garden. He looked around and found all the roses in the garden black. The boy got close to the voice to see a crying fairy. He went over and put the fairy in his hand. The boy walked over to a stone bench and sat down. He started to comfort the fairy to rid away his tears. Once the crying stopped the fairy noticed him. The fairy seemed scared at first, but the boy just gave him a warm smile. Somehow magically, the black roses in the garden few roses turned into white or grey, one by one. From then on both of them kept meeting each other and keeping each other happy. The fairy sang songs to the Boy every time he came and the Boy gave him treats in return with a smile. Both of them became lovers and every now and then the fairy would grow to human size (I guess Shinichi didn't know the two were lovers until he saw the words on the back of the stolen necklace).They both continued their meeting until they died."

Yumi finished and also wanted to cry. Some of the other police officers wanted to cry too.

"I believe the Black Master Necklace was made by the Boy, what do you think Kaito?" Shinichi said.

"Same" Kaito agreed with Shinichi and looked at his watch. "Oh my God! It's this late already! 'Shin-chan' I'll be leaving now, but of course without doing this first. Kaito snapped his fingers and Shinichi was is another girl clothing. It was a sweater dress that stopped half way to his thigh and it was indigo and his shoes were changed into black flats. On his wrist were blue bracelets with a sun and moon. Even on his lips was lip gloss. On his neck was a choker black collar with a indigo jewel.

"My 'Shin-chan' looks so cute!" Kaito said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be taking your clothes and shoes with me, so you can go home like that." Kaito said giving Shinichi a big smile. "Farewell my Lady." He vanished into a puff of smoke in a very Kid like way.

**"KAITO!"** Shinichi screamed then calmed himself and looked at the sunset sky. He walked out of the Garden while trying to keep the sweater dress from going up to reveal girl underwear. (Yes, Kaito also managed to put that on him too)

The police pushed Takagi-keji to go talk to him. Once Takagi-keji 'coincidently' bumped into Shinichi they both talked. He could tell Kudo was trying his best to act like a girl, so he went along with it. After a while Kudo said he found a necklace on the ground when 'she' was talking a walk. He took it from 'her' and said he would take it to the police station. 'She' nodded and walked away.

The police all went back to HQ and watched the footage they gathered today. Those who weren't there were surprised and shocked. It was something they needed to sleep on. They all went home and tried to believe it.

*with Shinichi*

'This pendent...', Shinichi thought,'I feel warmth and happiness.'  
Shinichi fell asleep holding the pendent in his right hand hand not noticing it glow red under the moonlight.

*with Kaito*

'My pendent is really beautiful,' Kaito thought,'just like him."  
'When did I start liking him so much?' Kaito soon fell a sleep too with the pendent in his left hand under the moonlight.

Glowing red too...

* * *

**GreyFairy: **I know that all of you are just dying to know what happens next! :)

**Shinichi:** Fairy you did really Great on this one.

**Kaito:** Shinichi you meanie, showing my those finny devils, also Fairy you too since you wrote it.

**GreyFairy and Shinichi:** Sorry Kaito...

**Kaito:** I'll forgive you guys, I can't be mad at you two forever.

**All: Thanks for Reading, until next time!**

**GreyFairy: **I hope to update soon! Now the real story begins ;)


	4. A Suprise Visit

**GreyFairy: **Here's your update everyone! But i feel like this chapter is a mess.

**Conan: **Fairy does not own Detective Conanin any way, shape, or form!

**Kaitou Kid: **It's an honor to have all of you back here...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Conan POV

The next morning Shinichi found himself as Conan again. Laying in his bed at the Kudo Mansion. He looked at his right hand holding his pendent. After a while Conan put it around his neck and just did his morning routine when he stayed home as Conan.

1\. Take a bath  
2\. Drink his coffee  
3\. Eat breakfast  
4 Fix his Elementary School work  
5\. Go back to the Detective Agency

"I'm home!" Conan said in his childish tone.

Ran and Mouri were inside the office. Ran setting down some tea and Mouri reading the newspaper.

"Conan-kun! You were suppose to be home last night! Where were you? Ran replied putting her hands on her hip.

Conan smiled nervously and said,"Ah Shinichi-niichan came and hangout with me for a while, so I sleep over at his house yesterday..."

"That Detective brat came home!?" Mouri exclaimed slamming his hands on the table.

Ran's bangs shadowed her eyes,"I gonna give him a piece of my mind for disappearing again!" (Even though she already knew Conan was Shinichi) Ran started to leave, but Conan tried at the same time to stop her. Saying its a school day, how about later ,or We're going to disturb stopped and said fine. Finally both of them separated to go to their school.

Kaito POV

"Kaito!" Aoko exclaimed before class. Kaito was sitting at his desk and his friends just surrounded him.

"What is it Aoko? And don't yell your going to break my hearing." Kaito answered. Making his ear fall off which made Aoko turn pale a little, but after Kaito's real ear appeared she sighed.

Aoko looked at the others before see looked back a him. "You know we're all friends and you know you can trust us right?"

'Of course' was Kaito's answer.

"Well, we were wondering if you were keeping something from us, because your always in a rush lately." She said. Kaito dropped his poker face for a second, long enough to give his friends the answer.

Hakuba stared at Kaito,"Kuroba mind if we hangout with you today?" (Hakuba are you being controlled?!)

Kaito thought through it first for a few seconds and got an idea. "Okay, but I was suppose to hangout with my friend Shin-chan today~" he said amused.

Akako smiled,"Kaito-kun, that's fine. We'd love to meet your friend."

So an entire day of school passed and they took a train to Beika. Kaito led the group to the Kudo Mansion still smiling with his poker face on. He picked the lock and the group went inside to wait. A few minutes later the door opened again to reveal a small boy.

Conan POV

Conan had been worried all day and Ran would come later to the mansion to see him.

'Why am I so stupid as to tell her Shinichi came home!?' He thought.

Conan was now on the porch of his house and unlock the door. As he went inside the house and took off his shoes, he didn't notice the extra pairs of shoes around the floor. Conan went straight to the library to read, taking the path where he wouldn't encounter the intruding people. He picked a few books (more like a stack) and placed them on the desk. After awhile of reading he fell asleep in his chair, with his pendent sticking out.

Kaito POV

*Ding dong,ding dong, ding dong!* the door bell rang repeatedly.

Kaito went to answer the door and his friends peek out into the hallway too watch. (Wait Kai—)

*Slap* Once Kaito opened the door he meet a slap to the face. (I was to late...) There at the door was a teenage girl who looked like Aoko and three elementary kids.

"Shinichi BAKA!" The girl said, but that changed once she studied the person in front of her. "Ah! I'm sorry, I thought you were my childhood friend. She bowed blushing out of embarrassment. "I didn't know Shinichi had friends over..."

A boy from the kid group said to the girl,"Ran-san, please look at the person before you hit them, but you know he really does look like Kudo-san."

"Yeah!"Both the little girl and cubby boy said together.

Kaito just laughed it off and said it was fine. The group walked in and talked.

"My name is Mouri Ran by the way." The teenager introduced herself and the little kids followed.

"I'm Mitsuhiko, nice to meet you."  
"Hello my name is Ayumi."  
"And I'm Genta!"

Then Kaito introduce them to everybody,"I'm Kaito, and over there are Aoko, Hakuba, and Akako."

After he said that Ran remembered something."Oh by the way, did you meet a little boy who came here? He said he was going to head here first before us." Ran asked.

The group looked at each other and shock their heads.

"We didn't meet a boy at the door. Well actually we didn't even open the door for anyone else except for you." Aoko explained.

"Eh? Then where could Conan be? Ran said worriedly.

Kaito had a great plan, already knowing where Conan probably was. "By any chance this does this kid have glasses and helps Mouri Kogoro with cases." He asked.

"How do know about him Kaito?" Hakuba interrogating him.

Kaito smiled,"Well, he is on the news a lot with Mouri-san."

Ran looked and him,"Yeah that's him!"

"I think I know where he is, follow me." Kaito said.

The group followed Kaito deeper into the house. All of them continued to talk and got to know each other. As they went up the stairs something fell out of Kaito's pokect. The group stopped,but Kaito kept on moving. The group look at the necklace, it was a pendent, the string was black with a white frame around it. In the middle of the was a oval shaped blue jewel.

'This is almost like Shinichi's pendent, but wait I remember Shinichi said something about another pendent._ ''The jewel on this pendent is half of another jewel. My dad's friend put the other half of the jewel on another pendent and gave it to his son or daughter probably.''_ Is it Kaito-kun?' Ran wondered.

As they reached the destination Aoko gave Kaito his pendent back.

"My pendent! How did you get it?!" Kaito asked taking the pendent back, and hanging it around his neck.

Aoko sighed,"It fell out of your pocket Kaito. Be carful with this, it looks like it cost a fortune!"

"My dad gave this to me as a gift when I was little. His friend and him made it, but he said they made another one out of the other half of the jewel." Kaito said.

'No way...' Ran said in disbelief.

They entered a room full of books. All aligned neatly and in perfect order of series. Some were even filled with detective cases and the phantom thief 1412. All of the walked to a desk that was stacked with books and files. As they walked closer the group could hear soft breathing.

Everyone was now standing in front of the desk looking at a little boy sleeping in the chair with his pendent hanging out. On his lap was the book Sign of Four and in his hand was a pen. On the desk was an open file about a murder case.

"Everyone stand back for a second." Kaito asked politely as a gentleman.

They we're about to ask why, but decided to see what would happen next for the heck of it.

Kaito happily walked next to Conan and whispered in his ear. "Conan-kun I'm here~"

Conan mumbled something that everyone could hear. "Kaito leave before I make your head a soccerball..."

"If you don't wake up Conan-kun then I'll turn you into Conan-_'chan_' again~" Kaito teased.

With that said, Conan quickly opened his eyes and to see Kaito next to him smiling creepily and their friends looking at him.

"Conan-kun, where's Shinichi? Ran asked him.

"Um, wait a second kay Ran-neechan..." Conan rushed out the door and went to Agase's house.

The Detective Boys explored around the library while the teens talked or read.( in Hakuba's case read the file that was on the desk)

"Oi, what are all of you doing in my house?" Shinichi said at the door.

Kaito jumped on him,"Shinichi-kun it's been to long!" Giving him a hug.

"Kaito get off me or else..." Shinichi said.

"You can't 'or else me' Shinichi-kun or should I say Shin-_'chan'~_!" Kaito snapped his fingers and Shinichi was covered in smoke.

The smoke cleared out of the room when Ran opened a window. When everyone opened their eyes they saw a 'girl' in the room. '_She_' was wearing the same pendent as the little boy. '_She_' wore a loose blue sundress with a belt around '_her_' waist and was up to '_her_' thighs, wearing white tight socks, and around '_her_' wrist was a black bracelet.

"My Shin-_chan_~ you always look so adorable in dresses." Kaito gave Shinichi, who was the 'girl', a kiss on the cheek.

Shinichi was shaking (he was not shaking from embarrassment) **"Kaito... Let have a talk shall we..."** He said in a really pissed off tone.

Kaito backed up a little and waved his hands,"Um, no thank you Shin-chan."

Shinichi took Kaito by the hand and dragged him out of the room. "Some one save me!"(you already know who that is) Everyone including the kids sweat dropped. The two teens went into the next room to talk and the group pressed their ears against the wall to listen.

"Look Shin-chan! I'm really sorry!"

"Sorry my appearance and pride! Take this Kaito!"  
Shinichi kicked a soccer ball to Kaito but missed, but keep kicking it until it at least hit Kaito somewhere on his body.

"Also I been taking the antidote to much and now I have to wait a month to use it again!

"Well sorry! But don't take it out on me!

Both of them fought in the room until they both landed in an position that was unexplainable. Their friends who waited for them (i mean listened to them) were getting bored so decide to check on them.

When they open the door they saw two boys on the ground kissing, but stop after the door opened. Shinichi on his back in his regular clothes looking wide eyed at the person on top of him. His white button shirt was undone and so were his pants.  
Kaito had a hand on Shinichi's chest and a hand on the floor to keep him from falling on Shinichi. His clothes were also undone and face inches apart from his friend's face. Both of them turned to their friends with flushed red faces.

"We can..." Kaito started.  
"...explain." Shinichi finished.

* * *

**GreyFairy:** I feel like I really made a mess on this chapter...

**Kaito:** It's fine Fairy, I'm pretty sure the readers liked it.

**Shinichi:** Yeah, it's okay.*smiles*

**Kaito:** My cheek still hurts from the slap.

**GreyFairy:** I tried to warn you, but I was to late...

**Shinichi:** *kisses Kaito's cheek* Better?

**Kaito:** Yeah... *blushes*

**All:** Thanks for reading Everyone! Until next time!

**GreyFairy:** I'll update soon :)


	5. Friends Find Out & Forces Acting Strange

**GreyFairy:** Another update Everyone!

**Conan: **Fairy does not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form.

**Kaitou Kid: **On to the Story...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Flashback**

_"Kaito, hurry up and give me my clothes back!" Shinichi said with a demanding voice while glaring at him._

_Kaito smirked,"How about I put them back on for you."_

_Shinichi took a step back,"You wouldn't dare."_

_Kaito snapped his fingers and a puff of smoke clouded Shinichi again. Kaito quickly made his way to him and started taking off Shinichi's clothes. At the same time, Shinichi was trying to escape Kaito's hands from changing him. With all the moving and fighting, both of them had messed up their clothing. In the process where Kaito managed to put Shinichi's clothes back on, Shinichi fell backwards pulling Kaito with him. When they reached the floor lips locked for a few seconds and separated after the door opened._

**Present**

"So that's how it went to the scene you just saw." Kaito told to the group of friends.

Shinichi who was sitting in the library desk solving cases not wanting to listen to them. It was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him. He wanted to erase his memory of that moment.

"So Kaito-kun, how do you know Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"His mom learned from my dad the art of disguise." Kaito answered. It was true, he did meet Shinichi's mom at a café when he was little.

Ran looked at Shinichi, "Is that true Shinichi?"

Shinichi didn't look up, "Yeah, just where do you think she learned to act her best as an actor." Just then his heart rate speed up and he turned his attention to Kaito who looked back at him. "All of you guys should go home now. It's getting late."

Kaito got the message when he noticed Shinichi's breathing and sweat on his forehead. He quickly ran to his side and help him up.

"Hey what's wrong Kaito?" Aoko asked a little worried noticing Shinichi's wavering voice.

"Nothing, can you guys just leave quickly!" Kaito said in a rush, worried that they might find out about Conan.

Hakuba walked over to the two and put a hand on Shinichi's forehead. "He's burning up Kaito, how can you say it's nothing." He was about to take Shinichi away from him, until Kaito carried Shinichi out the door bridal style. The group looked out the window to see where he was heading, but Kaito just ran to the house right next door.

The group followed him to the next house and open the door. They saw Kaito, Shinichi (in Kaito's arms), a little girl, and a old man in a white lab coat. Shinichi was taking in deep breaths and sweating a lot, while gripping tightly on to Kaito's black jacket. They stared at them as did the other group.

"Ngh...!" Shinichi groaned.

"It's starting..." The little girl said.

"Everyone get out." Kaito said to his friends.

"What's happening to him Kaito!?" Akako asked unsure of the situation.

But everything was too late by the time Shinichi started screaming.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

They all witness Shinichi shrink back into Conan again. Everyone had confirmed that what they saw at the garden was real. The bundle of clothing on the ground moved revealing a shrunken Shinichi, aka Conan.

"Um..." Conan/Shinichi said.

"CONAN?!" Everyone acted surprised.

"Sorry everyone for lying to you, I just wanted to protect all of you." Shinichi said.

"I believe we deserve an explanation for this." Hakuba said.

"Yeah..." Kaito replied awkwardly to his friends.

"I'll be the one doing the explaining by the way." The little girl said. "By the way my fake name is Haibara Ai, I'll tell you my real named during the explanation of all this."

Conan gave an awkward smile, "Oi Haibara..."

*After a knowledge full of information loaded to the brain*

"Okay, but why are you telling all of this now." Ran asked.

Shinichi answered her,"Because it's safe now that the Black Organization has been caught and taken care of by the FBI."

"Everything we did was to keep everyone we love safe..." Haibara added. "By the way Kudo-kun, I have the antidote for the APTX 4869."

"Really?! When did you finish it?!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Yes, I just finished it yesterday, but you can't take it today."

Shinichi looked at her, "Why?!"

"You ate a temporary pill today and it might ruin the really antidote if they mix." Haibara said.

While the two continue talk (more like argued) and leave out the group, Prof. Agase set some tea down on the table.

Kaito looked at the time. He needed to get home and write his next heist note. "Guys I'm gonna get going, I need to get home."

Kaito's Friends did the same and started leaving with him. They all said their goodbyes (along with Shinichi and Haibara who stopped talking/arguing) and parted.

Even Ran left Prof. Agase's house after them cause she had to watch over her dad.

***Shinichi in his Mansion***

He took out his pendent and held it close to his heart. 'Why did my pendent glow when Kaito's pendent was so close to mine?' At that time when Shinichi was carried by Kaito in his older form their pendants touched. He was still fine during the time to see them glow.  
'Funny, I thought that maybe Kaito has the other half of the jewel to my pendent. It looks exactly like mine, but a black chain, white frame, and a blue jewel like my ey-" Shinichi stopped his thoughts and grabbed his phone.

After a few rings the line picked up. "Hello?" A male voice said.

"Hey dad, do you know a boy named Kuroba Kaito?"

***Kaito at his house***

Kaito just finished writing his heist note and gave it to his dove. "Maki you know what to do."

The dove gave a nod and flew out the window.

Kaito took his pendent off his neck and looked at the jewel. "The pendent feels warm now." He flipped the pendent over and looked at the back of it. On the back of it was two words _'Find Me'_. Those words always confused him, he didn't know what it meant. That was until he remembered his father's words.

_"There's another half of this jewel, but a different color."_

"So I have to find the person who hold the other half. We'll Shinichi did have the same pendent just a little different a white chain, black frame, and indigo jewel. I wonder..."

Kaito put his pendent back on and went to bed letting the moonlight hit his jewel, giving it a red color.

***Shinichi***

"Okay Dad, thanks for telling me..." Shinichi said and hung up the phone. 'Kaito really does have the other half. So, what's going to happen now...' he though.

He went to bed allowing the moon to shine on the pendent, color indigo to red.

***The next morning***

Shinichi woke up the next morning on drank his coffee. He turned his Tv on and watched the news.

_"Last night we received a notice from Kaitou Kid from one of his doves..."_

_**When the moon is full, I shall come out to play.  
A Grey Neko happens to hold my precious item in sapphire color.  
I wish to invite my little Tantei-kun over to have some fun too.  
—Kaitou Kid (signature doodle)**_

_"The Task-force is trying to figure out what the code means. Also we have not heard Kid call any of his detectives 'Tantei-kun' before. We know Saguru Hakuba is Tantei-san and Hattori Heiji is Tantei-han by Kaitou Kid. Our Camera Crew will be trying to find out who this Tantei-kun is during the heist. So stay tuned for more info."_

Shinichi was standing there in front of his Tv for a few moments before he snapped. Agase and Haibara who heard the racket next door went to calm him down. When everything settled down the house phone rang. Shinichi in his small body went and answered the phone without his voice changer.

"Hello? This is Conan speaking."

"Oh! Um... Conan this is Nakamori-keibu speaking..."

"Did you need something Nakamori-keibu?"

"Yes, could you come over and help us solve Kid's code for us?"

"Eh? But Keibu, why are you asking me?

"Well you have, um... Helped us a lot with Kid's heist before. Also we know in the past, we heard him call you Tantei-kun before. So we thought maybe you would know the code."

Shinichi thought for a moment, making Nakamori nervous.

"Okay, where do you want me to meet up with you? Because I missed watch the news about the notice." Shinichi answered lying.

"Please come to the Police HQ when you have the time, Megeru will also be helping us." Nakamori finished.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm free now." Shinichi confirmed.

"Okay... Bye" Nakamori hung up the phone.

Shinichi took a quick shower and dressed himself. He wore sand colored shorts and a black hoodie. He also wore his super powered shoes just in case. Shinichi made sure to lock the house on the way out and stuck the key in its hiding place.

When he finally reached the Police HQ he sighed. As he went in, he felt a lot of the officers staring at him. Shinichi went the decked and asked for Nakamori, the woman at the desk gave Shinichi a small smile and told him to take a seat.

'Everyone is acting strange..." He thought.

"C-Conan!" Megeru exclaimed and walked over to him.

(Gonna start using Conan) Conan looked at Megeru-keibu and smiled. "Good morning Keibu-san!"

"Good Morning haha... I'll be taking you to Nakamori." He said with an awkward smile.

Both of them walked into a big meeting room filled with the Kid Task-force and Police-force sitting down in seats. All of them looked at Conan and Megeru giving a 'Good Morning'. At the front of the room was Nakamori, Takagi, Satou, and Shiratori looking at the two people who entered the room. Megeru led Conan to the empty seat in the front of the room. Conan was in the middle of the table standing on the chair looking at the notice, while the officers watched him.

"So... Conan do you know what the notice means?" Nakamori asked.

"Ne, Takagi-keiji can I borrow a laptop?" Conan just asked instead of answering his question.

Takagi quickly exited the room and came back immediately placing the laptop in front of Conan. As Conan looked a few things up, the forces were taking notes on him.

"**'When the moon is full, I shall come out to play.'** Kid will have his heist tomorrow night. **'A Grey Neko happens to hold my precious item in sapphire color.'** He plans to steal the Secret Cat's Sapphire Gem in Beika's National Museum. **'I wish to invite my little Tantei-kun over to have some fun too.'** Last of all he wants me to be at the heist." Conan finished with a sigh. (Poor Shinichi, had to hold back his anger)

Just then the door opened to show a teen ,known as Hattori Heiji, saying _'I solved the notice!'_ Then he noticed Conan and pulled him out the door quickly. The police took the opportunity to eavesdrop on them.

"Hattori what are you doing here?!" Conan's voice asked.

"That's wha I should be asking ya Kudo!" Hattori replied.

Conan told him to lower his voice.

* * *

**GreyFairy:** How's that Guys?

**Kaito:** I don't get to be with Shin-chan much in this chapter...

**GreyFairy:** Don't worry Kaito you'll have more fun in the next chapter.

**Kaito:** Really Fairy? (sparkling background)

**GreyFairy:** Yes Kaito.

**Kaito:** Yeah!

**Shinichi:** I don't like where this is going...

**GreyFairy:** (whispers to Shinichi) Don't worry Shinichi, you'll like it too.

**Shinichi:** Okay then.

**All: Thank you Everyone for reading!**

**GreyFairy:** I'll update when I get a chance! Until next time. ;)


	6. At School and The Heist

**GreyFairy: Here's your update! **_Conan singing_, **Kaito singing**, **_both of them singing together_**

**Conan:** GreyFairy does not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form!

**Kaito Kid:** We back...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So why are you here Hattori?" Conan asked.

"I didn't have anything else to do ya know. No new cases for me ta do." Hattori replied.

Conan lowered his head. "Just go home..."

Hattori shook his head and smiled,"I'm gonna be at the heist."

"Nothing's going change your mind, right?" Conan sighed.

"Yup!" Hattori nodded.

Both of them went back in the room. Just before they went in, the Officers quickly went back to their seats trying not to act suspicious. Conan and Hattori went to the table and sat down facing the police and task-force.

"I think if the task force don't fall for Kid's tricks then they'll be fine." Hattori said.

"Yeah, because Nakamori-keibu always falls for Kaitou Kid's Tricks!" Conan added in his child voice.(He wanted to make fun of the inspector)

All of the Police force and half of the Task-force wanted to laugh, but had to hold it back. Nakamori had a tic mark on his forehead signaling he was mad at him.

"All right, then everyone please be at Beika's National Museum tomorrow night for Kid's heist. Let's have good corporation and catch Kaitou Kid!" Megeru said.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone replied.

For the rest of the day, all the police officers prepared for Kid's heist. Conan and Hattori talk about what they have been doing for the past few days and about Kid.

Everyone left the Police HQ and went home for the night, Hattori stayed over at Ran's house, and Conan went to his own house.

**Morning**

Conan woke up and got ready for the day. Today was a school day, so he grabbed his bag and left.

"Conan-kun!"

Ayumi went over to his desk and gave him a smile. Conan didn't know what she was smiling about so early in the morning. He also noticed for the past couple of days, that his friends have been acting a bit weird.

"We're having music class today! Let's sing with all we got!" Conan was surprised to hear her say that, but he didn't mind it because Ayumi was an encouraging type of person.

Then Genta and Mitsuhiko came standing next to her.

"Yeah!" Genta replied.

"Conan-kun make sure to sing too! Last time you didn't." Mitsuhiko added.

Conan just gave a weak laugh and continued on with school. It was just a normal day until the class hit music.

"Alright everyone please partner up and we'll start with duet singing." The music teacher said. Everyone started pairing up until smoke appeared in the room. The kids didn't know what was going on so they started screaming. As the smoke cleared a figure stood in front of the classroom.

"My my... I'm so sorry I scared all of you children." The figure in font of the room said.

The children looked to the front of the room and saw Kaitou Kid smiling at them.

***Kaito, a few minutes before showing up***

"Ahoko, I'm leaving!" Kaito ran past her and to Conan's school. During class he thought it would be nice to have fun with Tantei-kun, before the heist. So he left school early to see Conan. As Kaito got into the building he looked around and finally found the boy.

He smirked.

Kaito could see Conan was just starting music class. He was going to make sure he made Conan sing with his real voice, just like in the garden. _'This is going to be fun!'_ He thought.

***Present***

"Kid!" Conan said suprised.

Kaito looked at him," Ah, Tantei-kun! It's nice to see you again." He walked over to Conan and bent to face him.

"What are doing here?!" Conan said angry.

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to visit my favorite detective before my heist tonight. By the way, you did solve my note right?" Kaito said.

Conan just smirked,"Of course, it was too easy you stupid theif." Using his mature voice.

The class just stared at the both of them, back and forth, to Conan then Kaitou Kid. Soon the teacher interrupted both of them.

"Conan, you are not to use that kind of language and Kid, would you please leave my class!" The music teacher exclaimed.

Kaito just gave the teacher a pouty face,"Aww... But Sensie, please. Let me stay and watch."

The teacher was dumbfounded by Kid's attitude, acting like a... kid...(living up to the name Kaito)- "Fine! Just don't interrupt my class."

Soon as everyone was paired up, but the only one who didn't have a partner was Conan. His class had an uneven number of students so one would always be left out, but it was different this time.

"Conan you don't have a partner again." The teacher asked. Conan just sighed and nodded his head.

Kaito just gave a big smile, "Sensie, I'll be his partner." Conan jumped a little thinking what Kid might be up to. The teacher gave a nod of approval because Conan hardly ever sings with someone. She gave everyone a song lyrics and a tape with earphones. These were for the pair to listen to the song they got and sing it that way. Not to mention these were songs teenagers would listen to so like, love, a story, fun, etc.

Everyone had time to read the lyrics and practice. Conan and Kaito decided who would do which part and listened to their song. The song was on childhood friends becoming lovers. The teacher got everyone to stop and put them in order to see who went first and last. Kaito and Conan were of course last.

The kids were having fun singing their song in front of everyone. Some kids had to use their tape and sing along to the song and others read from the lyric sheet. Finally it was Conan and Kaito's turn to sing their song. Kaito sat on a stool behind Conan smiling, while Conan stood in front of his classmates.

"Tantei-kun please use your really voice..." Kaito said, which received a questionable look from the teacher and kids.

The teacher gave the signal,"Begin." and the music played.

_"We've know each other for a long time now~"_

'**Yes, and what of it?'**

_"I get these weird feelings in my chest when I look at you..."_

'**So do I~'**

_"When I see you in pain it hurts me~"_

'**Its with the same with me too...'**

_"But I know now, after all these years... I want to say..."_

'**I finally know too, I want to tell you...'**

_**"I love you."**_

_"Your the only person I can think about."_

'**Your the only one I can trust the most.'**

_**"We are alike in many ways~"**_

_**"We are never to be separated"**_

_**"Our love will last forever..."**_

The song ended and Kaitou Kid disappeared after singing the last line. The teacher was recording the whole entire duet with her camera and stopped when they finished. They were shocked, but left the scene alone. All of them didn't want to think to much into what just happened.

**Beika's National Museum**

"EVERYONE GET READY! ITS ALMOST TIME!" Nakamori yelled. Everyone was rushing while some glanced at Conan as he walked by or lean against the wall. The time was ticking...

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_0_

The Task-Force could hear Kid's fan cheering and words for outside.

**Outside**

Kid was standing on a tall column in the middle of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Thank you all for coming here tonight!" His words full of joy. The audience screamed happily, "Today I will give all of you a view of what happens inside the building when I am working. Tonight, I wish to please all of you with my wonderful performance!" Kid snapped his fingers and a big banner fell from the front of the Museum. There was a jumbo flat screen TV showing people inside the jewel's room. They saw Nakamori-keibu, the Task-Force, two detectives, a teenage girl, and a seven year old boy with his arms crossed. Everyone turned their attention back to Kid, but he was not there anymore.

Everyone focused their attention to the screen again.

**Inside**

A cloud of smoke appeared covering everyone. Nakamori yelled, "It's Kid!"

The smoke started clearing and the people in building were now dressed differently than before. The Task-Force officers were dressed in maid uniforms (different colors), Nakamori in a head maid uniform (really different from the rest), the detectives in cook outfits, the girl in gardener clothes, and the boy a butler in a black tail suit.

"Head Maid-chan why aren't you keeping your maids in order?" Kid asked in a making-fun-of-you tone.

Nakamori-keibu turned red with embarrassment and anger. He started using his colorful words when he shouted at Kid. Kaito had already block them from the speakers outside and told the crowed,"Keibu's harsh words will be block for your safety and little children." Nakamori then controlled himself. Then looked over to Conan to see what he was going to do.

Kid turned his attention to Conan, "Tantei-kun, you shouldn't work yourself to hard you know."

"Bocchama you should also be in bed you know, it is way past your bed time."

Kid smirked, _'I see what your doing Conan'_ he thought and played along.

"But it's still early if you haven't noticed. I want to stay up longer." Kid said whining.

Conan walked over to him, "Young Master do not be stubborn. Go to bed."

"No!" Kid took the jewel and ran out of the room. Conan followed him down the same path. The Task-Force saw Conan move in different way and wondered why. They soon found out when they walked right into one of Kid's traps.

**On the roof**

Kid pointed the camera to show the whole roof, "Everyone, I'll give you a sneak at what me and Tantei-kun usually do up here." He snickered. He quickly looked at the jewel, but it was not the one.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Tantei-kun. Kid smiled backed at him,"Hello Tantei-kun~" Conan looked at him and held his hand out.

"If you want it back you have to sing for me." Kid said.

"Why?! You already heard me sing this morning at school!" Conan asked.

"I sang with you, I just want to hear you by yourself now."

Conan looked at him and said fine.

_"Look at the moon tonight,  
The moonlight is wonderful~  
On a night like this...  
Love is born between two people,  
Of course their love for each other will last forever~  
Let's enjoy this night and dream..."_

The song continued and Kid smiled softly at him. By the time the song stopped, Kid threw the jewel at him. Conan caught it and watched the thief pick up something from the edge of the building and stood on the ledge. Shouts from Nakamori-keibu could be heard from the stair case. When the Task-Force came, Kid was holding up the camera showing the crowd down on the ground the scene.

"Well Tantei-kun, I'll see you again soon." In a puff of smoke he was gone. His white hang glider flew into the night sky.

Everyone went down stairs and got rid of Kids Traps and change clothes. Conan gave the jewel back to the owner of the museum with his child smile on. The police were staring at him which made him wonder why again. He made his way back to the Agency and went to bed.

Conan would find out tomorrow on the news.

* * *

**GreyFairy: I'm back!** Sorry for the late update everyone.

**Shinichi:** It's okay Fairy, you needed to think.

**Kaito:** Yeah! By the way this chapter was fine.

**GreyFairy:** Thanks you two... _(Even though I feel like I messed up)_

**All:** Thank you for reading! *bows*

**GreyFairy:** I'll update soon, until next time!


	7. The News

**GreyFairy: Alright update number 7 is up!**

**Conan: Fairy does not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, form!**

**Kaitou Kid: Sorry for the long wait everyone :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Conan woke up the next morning really tired so he decided to go back to sleep, but Ran came rushing into the room. She pulled Conan out of bed and into the living room. Kogoro was looking at the both of them like something surprising just happened.

"Dad go to the news quick!" Ran said.

"Hai!" And flipped to the channel.

"Conan look at what's playing." Ran set Conan down on the floor in front of the tv. (Ran knows Conan is Shinichi, but still calls him Conan when his still in his younger form)

"Yesterday night, we received three tapes. They involve Kaitou Kid and the mystery Tantei-kun we all want to know about. This first video we have now is the heist from last night." The woman reporter said.

On the screen played the heist from outside the building. They saw Kaitou Kid unravel a big huge big screen Tv in front of the building and then disappeared. The video showed the usual routine Kid would do at his heist with the task-force and him. When Kaito reached the roof he place the camera somewhere around the ledge of the building and showing the their midnight conversation. Conan saw himself sing to the thief in the video his cheeks heated up.

Conan thought,'Kaito... Just wait until I see you again."

* * *

_"ACHOO!"_ Kaito sneezed.

"Kaito you okay?" Aoko asked.

"Yeah, I think someone's thinking about me Ahoko." Kaito smiled.

* * *

The male reporter this time moved some papers on the table then looked up. "This second video is about this so-called Tantei-kun at his school, Teitan Elementary. In the morning right,before the heist, Kaitou Kid dropped by his detective's school for a visit."

The next video on the screen was the time in Conan's music class. Kaito appeared into the room with one of his smoke bombs. Conan and Kaito were talking and the music teacher go mad at the both of them. Kaito was giving the teacher a pouty face and the teacher said fine that he could stay. Conan was partnered up with Kaito when the teacher noticed he didn't have a partner again. The video ended after the two of them sang together leaving the class dumbfounded.

"Phone... Someone get me a phone!" Conan said.

Kogoro got up quickly and handed the kid the phone. Conan dialed the number to the news station and waited for them to pick up.

The phone in between the two reporters started to ring. The woman decided to pick up and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

**_"Hello, this is Edogawa Conan. Can you please stop playing those videos?"_**

"Well little boy, we're sorry we can't stop playing these videos. We need to give information to the public. Also since Kaitou Kid is one of our main topics." The lady replied.

**_"But I'm the little boy in the videos..."_** Conan said.

It was silent for a few mins in the news casting room.

**"YOU'RE THE MYSTERIOUS TANTEI-KUN?!"** Everyone in the room said surprised.

_**"Yeah, so can you please stop?" **_Conan asked once again.

"We already told yo-" The man was interrupted by a smoke bomb between him and the woman.

Kaitou Kid was standing there smiling at the two reporters. "Hey you two, haven't you heard of listening to a child's request."

**_"Kid!"_** Conan said over the phone.

"Tantei-kun~ You always know how to get into trouble. Well actually, you know how to attract trouble." Kaito said with a grin on his face.

**_"Shut it Kid or else!"_** Conan exclaimed.

"Remember Tantei-kun~ You can't or else me~" Kaito said in a happy voice.

A sigh was heard over the phone."**_And why is that?"_**

Kaito laughed,"You don't remember last time. You were really adorable that time you became Conan-'_chan_'. I should really take a picture of you next time.

Conan was hitting the table in the living room over and over again.**_"You stupid, perverted Thief. Don't remind me..."_**

Kid this time laughed so hard, he fell to the floor clutching his stomach and held his hand over his mouth.

**_"Kid, I swear if you do that to me again. You'll have a big soccer ball bruise on your back."_**

Kaito stood back up and snapped his fingers. Three video taped were in his hand. "I'll be taking these. Tantei-kun, I'll see you later to return these to you." Then he disappeared.

**_"Destroy them for all I care. I'm hanging up."_** Conan said.

"Ah wait!" The lady reporter said, she was too late when she heard a click.

Both reporters turned back to their audience. "Well everyone, looks like that will wrap up today's news. To Edogawa-kun or Tantei-kun, we hope you would let us interview you. Have a good morning everyone."

"Ran I'm going to school, bye." Conan picked up his bag and went out the door.

"Bye Conan." Ran said.

* * *

As Conan was walking to school people were looking or throwing glances at him.

When he finally entered his classroom all his classmates were smiling at him. They started to crowd him once he was seated at his desk.

"Ne, ne Conan-kun? Are we going to see Kaitou Kid again today?" Maria asked.

Conan said with his eyes closed,"He's already here."

"Huh?" The class of 1-B said all together.

Conan looked up at the ceiling."Hurry up and show yourself."

Everyone looked too and saw a big white sheet fall, revealing a Kaito Kid laying flat on his back against the ceiling. "Aw~ Tantei-kun, it's like I can't hide from you anymore." He dropped from the ceiling and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Here's the three tapes form this morning." Kaito said close to Conan's ear.

It sent shivers up Conan's body, but didn't mind it. Kaito was alway getting into his personal space ever since he found the Fairy Garden.

"Thanks." Conan said and put it away in his backpack. Then went back to thinking again.

"Tantei-kun you were lucky they didn't play that last video. I skimmed over it before giving it to you. That video would be... Um... shocking..." Kaito said as he embraced Conan sitting on his lap. Conan was siting on his lap because Kaito pulled Conan onto him while was lost in thought.

"I'll look over it later..." Conan replied.

"Conan..." Takuma said.

Conan came back to reality and looked at his staring classmates. He saw he was not in his chair anymore and looked to what he was sitting on. His eyes found them on Kaito still in his Kaitou Kid costume.

"Dammit Kid, let go of me!" Conan exclaimed as he struggled to get out of Kaito's embrace.

"But Conan you so adorable and huggable, but of course your cuter when you turn into Conan-'_chan_'! Kaito's smoke bomb went off and it covered him and Conan.

The class stared at the smoke and then to the door that opened. Inside came a News crew with video cameras and microphones. Rolling them inside was they're teacher Sumiko Kobayashi.

"KID! I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO STOP PUTTING THESE THINGS ON ME!"

* * *

**GreyFairy: Sorry for the long wait everyone!**

**Kaito: Don't mind Fairy. You were busy writing for your other story.**

**Shinichi: Yeah Fairy. You're graduating soon, so you'll be able to have more time to write about us until school starts again.**

**GreyFairy: Yeah I guess your right.**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading everyone! *bows***

**GreyFairy: I'll try to update soon and check out my other story My Secret After School :)**


	8. Are you serious!

**Fairy: Here's another update!**

**Conan: Can me and Kaito switch places for today?**

**Fairy: Sure Conan :) Kaitou...**

**Kaitou Kid: Fairy does not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form.**

**Conan: Let's get on with the story!**

**Warning: language I think**

* * *

When the smoke finally cleared, Conan was in a little girl outfit. It was a purple blouse with blue words saying '#1 Fan of 1412' with white skirt. Around his neck was a black choker neacklace with a silver diamond in the middle.

Kaitou Kid was taking a picture with his phone, while laughing. "Your so adorable Tantei-kun, no Tantei-'_chan_'. Hahahaha!"

The kids and the adults all watch the scene roll out. The News Crew were recording it live. They came to get an interview with Conan, but stumbled into something better. Outside of school in homes and at work, people were watching them.

A dark aura surrounded Conan's body. _**"Na, Kid nii-san... At your next heist, be ready to suffer! I'm telling Shinichi nii-san on you..."**_

Kid stopped laughing at that last sentence. "Oh, so you're sending _Metantei-san_ on me... I'm totally gonna enjoy playing with him." Kid grinned.

Conan unsuspectingly jumped kick him knocking his monocle off. Kid quickly covered his eyes with his hand. "Tantei-kun?!" he said suprised.

Conan picked up the monocle and held it in his hand. "Haha~ I have your monocle. What are you gonna do now?"

Kid laughed removing his hand from his face. He was now wearing a masquerade mask. It was white decorated with strings of blue. "I'm always ready remember."

"Hm, let's make a deal. I'll give your monocle back, if you give me back my clothes." Conan bargained.

"No thank you. But how about I will give you this." Kid made a blue rose appear and gave it to Conan. When he looked at the flower, Kid released a sleeping gas from the middle of the it.

'_Dang it!_' Conan thought falling asleep.

Kid caught him before he fell to the floor. "Excuse me I'll be returning him back to my dear Meitantei-san now! Bye!" Smiling to the people in the room. He did his vanishing act in the dark and lights came back on. Both of them disappeared. On the floor was a note from Kid.

**If you'd be so kind to send this to the police, thank you!**

**When the sky no longer lights, my night shift will begin.**

**As the branches hit the cross I shall appear.**

**My star tonight is someone really important to me.**

**I shall also give that person a destiny to return after it is stolen.**

**Signed K.K (doodle)**

**P.S- My invitation is extended to Metantei-san and Tantei-kun to who is able to make it.**

* * *

Hours flew by and Conan woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. The door opened Kaito Kuroba made his appearance. "The princess is finally awake from her slumber. How are you feeling?"

Conan hit him in the back of the head. "I'm okay, but why did you have to steal me away from school and where are we?"

"We're at my house, in my room. I stole you away from school because I wanted to talk to you about this." Kaito pulled out his necklace.

Conan smiled and took his out too. "I guess we're bond together with this. Like there's some sort of hidden meaning behind it."

"Yeah... My Dad gave this to me before he died. On the back of it said '_Find me_', so I'm guessing the other half of the stone. That's you right?"

Conan nodded. He look outside and saw the moon. "Wow, I was asleep for a long time."

"Sorry, I used to much sleeping gas on you." Kaito smiled.

The moonlight hit the stones on the necklace. Both stones slowly turned red and shined beautifully at the two boys.

Kaito pick the two necklaces up. "It can't be... Is this Pandora?" He said shocked. When he looked closer he confirmed it. "Shit it is!"

Conan stared at Kaito like there was a spell cast upon him. '_Its hot... I'm burning..._' He soon lost his conscience.

"Master please don't destroy us." 'Conan' said.

Kaito looked at the other. He definitely knew it wasn't Conan anymore. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora. Pandora's twin." The other said.

Kaito stared at him. "Twin?! '_Heck I didn't think there was something or someone inside!_' "Wait is it because of the two different colors of the stone?"

Sora replied with a yes.

"What color are you Sora?" Kaito asked.

Sora pointed to the indigo color stone. "The purple one is me and the blue one is my brother. I was hanging around Master's neck while Pandora hanged around Master Kaito's neck."

"So you've been with us this whole entire time!? Why didn't you say anything?" Kaito asked.

Sora looked up at the ceiling. "Misters Kuroba and Kudo did not want us to show ourselves to you until you knew who we were. Plus it was to keep I and my brother safe."

"Whose older you or your brother?" Kaito questioned again.

"Pandora is by a few minutes." Sora said.

Kaito nodded and looked at the jewel in his hand and back at Sora or Conan. "Can you bring Shinichi back now?"

"Well I can't really, unless you do something..." Sora said.

Kaito gave him a confused look. "What is it that I have to do?"

"You have to kiss me to bring him back to his senses. You can pretend your kissing him anyway. I and my brother already know how you feel for him."

At that Kaito blushed red. "That's called invading my privacy!"

Sora countered. "Says the man who flips girls' skirts up and goes into the girls changing room."

Kaito buried his face into a pillow muffling some word. Finally he took his face out of the pillow and looked at him. '_Conan's small body and innocent face _(because of Sora probably) _Ahhh! What am I thinking!?_'

"Okay fine! Let's get this over already!" He exclaimed. Kaito pulled Sora onto his lap and looked at him. He slowly closed his eyes placed his lips on Conan's.

Sora left and Conan came back to his senses. He was surprised at first, but kissed back. _'Why am I kissing him back? ... I should push him away from me... But, what am I feeling now? Do I like him? No... I love Kaito...'_ He thought.

Kaito shocked when the other kissed back,but he knew Conan had come back. He pulled the him into a hug and stopped the kiss. ' _I'll claim him when he's back to normal. I don't want people to think I like little kids...'_

Conan hugged him back, and they stayed in that position for a while. The two of them feel asleep in each other's arms.

Pandora and Sora in the necklaces were smiling inside the stones. They were happy for them and slept right after.

* * *

The two woke up the next morning smiling at each other. Kaito was the first to wake up and give Conan a peck on the forehead. As Conan opened his eyes he saw Kaito smiling and smiled back.

"Kaito, you're taking me to school today. Plus you have to finish my homework in 30 minutes as punishment for yesterday." Conan said.

"Fine, just take a bath and put these clothes on." Kaito handed him white pants, grey T-shirt, and a black zip up jacket with a hoody that had cat ears attached to it.

Conan did what he was told and went to take a shower. While he did that, Kaito did all Conan's homework first, second made breakfast, finally freshened up.

Conan finished and put his clothes on. He headed downstairs and at the food that was on the table that Kaito made for them. Kaito finished up and ate with him.

As they were leaving the house, Kaito picked Conan up and ran. Conan was struggling most of the way, but gave up when he didn't have any energy left. They arrived at Kaito's school instead of going to Conan's school.

"Oi, Kaito what's the meaning of this? Your suppose to take me back." Conan said with a mild angry tone.

Kaito formed a grin on his face. "Well I just thought that you would like to see my school, that's all..."

Conan sweat dropped as he look at the thief. Kaito carried him inside the school and set him down. He changed his shoes and gave Conan a pair of guest shoes. Then Kaito picked him up again and laughed as he ran down the hallway to the classroom.

Conan looked at peoples faces as Kaito ran. The students either checked themselves or had scared faces.

Kaito entered a classroom and people inside were quite. He walked to his desk with Conan and sat down with the boy on his lap. The classroom was silent.

Aoko came in and stood right in front of the two of them. "BaKaito! Where were you this morning!? I went to your house and you weren't there when I called for you!"

"Ahoko! Stop shouting! I just woke up earlier this morning and went straight to school..." Kaito yawned. He wrapped his arms around Conan.

Aoko looked at the child Kaito was holding and as the boy also yawned. She started to shake. " Kaito... Don't tell me you worked a woman and got a child!"

Kaito stared at her like she was crazy. "NO I DIDN'T MAKE A LADY PREGNANT!" He took a second to calm down. "He's not even related to me baka."

"But look at him! He almost looks just like you Kaito!" She added.

Kaito sighed. " Oi, introduce yourself. This is my childhood friend Aoko, her dad is chief police of the Kid TaskForce."

Conan looked at Aoko and introduced himself. "I'm Edogawa Conan, I've helped with the Kid TaskForce before and the Tokyo Police because of where I am now staying at. I am staying with the Sleeping Detective and his daughter. Nice to meet you."

"Ehhhhh! You're the one who got taken by Kid the other day at your school. Then Kid told everyone he was going to take you back to your cousin, but why are you here?" She asked.

"I bumped into Kid when I was walking back home and he told me to take care of him. He also told me to take him home the next day, but I decided to bring him to school today for fun." He explained.

Aoko looked stared at him. "Why didn't you call the police?!" Out of nowhere, she pulled out a mop.

"Because Kid's heist would stop and you know I'm his biggest fan ever!" Kaito whined. Getting into a defense stance after setting Conan down in his seat.

Conan thought 'This is gonna be one hell of day... I'm so doomed later...'

* * *

**Fairy: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**Kaito: At least you posted the chapter.**

**Shinichi: Summer school's must be hard on you...**

**Fairy: I'm fine...**

**All: Thank you for reading, support! and reviews everyone! *bows* **

**Fairy: I will try to update soon! :)**


End file.
